User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/The Headless Horseman vs Ghost Rider- Epic Rat Battles of Horror Season 2
Aaaaand we're back again. Welcome back to another ERBoHorror, todays battle was suggested by Meatholl. What? A battle not suggested by Wonder, Dragon or BTTF? I didn't even know I got those o_O Point aside, yes, Meat suggested this quite a while back and I really wanted to make it for him 'cause I'd feel bad if I didn't and plus, its a great suggestion. So anyways, enough rambling, todays battle starts with the Dare Devil who sold his soul, Ghost Rider and ends with the Legend of Sleepy Hollow himself, the Headless Horseman battling to see who's the better Demon dressed in black with weird heads to ride on things. That last part sounded better in my head. This battle isn't really that long, I have no idea why it took as long as it did, but point aside, no more time to waste, let's get this battle started. Thanks to Coupe as always for title cards. Cast Ghost Rider- Nice Peter Headless Horseman- EpicLLOYD Instrumental- Number 29, MURDER THE MIC Note: Because I know someone will bring this up, the Headless Horseman carrys around a Jack 'o Lantern for a head, so he'd be rapping with that. Introduction Announcer: (0:11) EPIC RAT BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! BEGIN! The Battle Ghost Rider: (0:22) Ride on, Heinrich, properly prepare to be blown away, But first tell me, which interpretation am I facing today? You’ll have to ride away faster then you ran from Scooby Doo, I’m taking on Satan, meaning I’ll be Walken all over you, And then I’ll Ghost-ride over your horse, ‘till I hear the bones crunch, Men with Blackhearts like me eat Binding of Isaac bosses for lunch! I’ll call you the Dickless Horseman ‘cause you really aren’t that scary, It’s the Blaze-ing Adversary versus the Celtic brainless Fairy! Headless Horseman: (0:45) You’ve challenged the wrong opponent, if you wanted a win, It doesn’t take a head to see that your future is looking Grimm! Don’t make me lose my temper, else you’ll met your end, sir, You can’t top me, you pretender! You’re not even in'' the Avengers!'' You hear, you queer? I’ll see if those sockets can produce tears, You’ll be so shocked with fear, you might hide for another five years, Me, beaten? You’re dreaming, and soon, you’ll be screaming, You’re nothing but a dare-Devil, going up against a real demon! Ghost Rider: (1:08) Time to teach a lesson on how to die, consider this your First Ride, Put your pride aside, as I load my shotgun, there’s nowhere to hide, Guess you can’t see how much you suck due to your lack of eyes, And when I’m done, I’ll have this punk roasted into a Pumpkin Pie! Better saddle up your pony and split, ‘cause I’m taking the win, Cause you don’t belong in this battle, and you don’t belong in Skyrim! You’re in for a World of Warcraft, I’m whooping you mercilessly, Repent, before I put Rip Van Winkle here to sleep, permanently Headless Horseman: (1:30) You’re about to meet your Maker, I’m not talking about Stan Lee, I’m a Marvel in all folklore, and when it comes to you, I prefer DC, Think you’re so faithful? So graceful? This is going to get painful, You’ll fall faster than your angels if you fuck with a REAL Fable! Take a stab at my steed, but I think you’re just jealous, ‘Cause I’ll run you off the road and make you wish you wore a helmet! You’re just a literal hothead, while I’m a real Legend, but truly, Your flow’s the shittest thing I’ve seen- Right next to your movie Announcer: (1:53) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAT! (The logo catches on fire and goes off a ramp) BATTLES OF HORROR! Conclusion Who won? Ghost Rider The Headless Horseman Category:Blog posts